Dilly-Sama
by Tenchi Moete
Summary: Dilly-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!


Ahem! DILLY-SAMA!!!!!

  
  


Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai

Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai 

Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai 

Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai 

Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai 

Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai 

Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai 

Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai 

Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai 

Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai Akai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero Moero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van Baka Van!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


A/N: Those are the only Japanese words I know!


End file.
